


The Faberry Mission

by SunshineJude (ArtyShort)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexuality, Explicit Language, F/F, Homosexuality, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyShort/pseuds/SunshineJude
Summary: Quinn Fabray's life was the most perfect and enviable that could be imagined: she was the most popular at William McKinley High School, she was dating the quarterback and her reputation was pristine. Everyone wanted to be her... Or at least to kiss her.
And that lasted until Sue Sylvester gave her an ultimatum: she would either help her destroy the glee club or she would be forced to leave the Cheerio's.
With Finn and Rachel growing closer, the cheerleader is willing to do whatever it takes to destroy New Directions and its lead star. What she doesn't know is that, in secret, Sue Sylvester orchestrates a thorough plan to make Berry and Quinn stop fighting over the quarterback and become a lot more than just friends.
But how far can Sue go to get something? And how long is Quinn willing to follow Sue's rules? Could the young lady get too close to Berry? Could Rachel turn the Cheerio's Captain's perfect life upside down?





	1. Imminent Downfall

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Faberry Mission](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/240571) by Jubilee Poulain. 



> Author's Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me and oh... I wish it did. Every character in the fic belong to Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuck (RIB) and to FOX. Possible original characters are my own.
> 
> Author's Notes: This idea came to me after Sue's reference to Faberry in Season 6, Episode 8. "And I've gotta come up with some new shipper fodder [...] Or Faberry? Can't get enough of the lesbians" (Or something like that). So I started to think, then, what it would be like if Sue decided to pair Quinn and Rachel off. The story, however, doesn't start at that point, it is set in 2009 (when they were in high school, in Season 1).
> 
> — Quinn doesn't get pregnant.  
> — As you can see from the title and from the summary, this is a FABERRY fic!  
> — The offensive things that characters say (specially Sue and Santana) in no way represent my own thoughts. They are part of the character's "mean" personality, that I thought necessary to maintain.  
> — Due to a small mistake that I made, Rachel is not vegan.
> 
> Trailer: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5oKB15uhR08>
> 
> Translator's Disclaimer: I didn't create this story, the credits for it go to Jubilee Poulain, at NYAH! Fanfiction. I liked it and asked her if I could translate it to english, which she allowed.
> 
> Translator's Notes: Hi, I'm new here, in fact, this is my first post :)  
> English is not my first language, but I think I'm good enough to translate this fic XD  
> I'll probably post once a week, maybe more once I'm done with school for the semester. I don't have a beta, so any mistakes are my own.  
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did :)))
> 
> P.S.: I might add other tags the further we get into the story, and I may change the rating too

**Chapter 1**

Trophies were all Quinn Fabray could see in that office, covered in Cheerio's stickers and parafernalia. Behind her rigorous coach she could see three more trophies, organized by size, and things weren't different in her peripheral vision. It was to the point that it was kind of hard to get confortable in the room, that housed so many of those.

The blond was sitting in the red chair with WMHS CHEERIO'S emblazoned on it, trying not to fidget while Ms. Sylvester analyzed their options. The two accomplices were at a dead-end: they had to destroy the glee club that had been formed a few weeks ago, but with each passing day William Shuester's damn club seemed to get bigger and stronger. They even had a name, New Directions or something like that.

Even her boyfriend, Finn Hudson, had surrendered to that loser club, and that was _inadmissible_. All the Cheerio's captain wanted was her life back: the beautiful Quinn Fabray, the quarterback's girlfriend, perfect and fabulous. Not the title of girlfriend of the loser gay quarterback from glee club.

She had a reputation to maintain, an image that she fought very hard to achieve, for longer than Hudson could ever imagine. Still, her stupid "popularity" partner didn't seem to comprehend that! It wouldn't take long for the couple to become invisible in the crowd that filled the school halls — and, consequently, lose all the privileges that being popular brings.

"Coach, you saw that _thing_ all over Finn during that stupid performance. That was so... Dirty! How can Finn be in the celibacy club and do that? Argh!" she huffed, with indignation overflowing from those beautiful and charming eyes. Sue Sylvester allowed herself a long sigh at the student's over-the-top drama.

"Fabray, I _really_ don't give a damn about your boyfriend; however, you may pretend that yes, I do remotely care about you, so long as it motivates you to help me. The big question here is: would you be willing to do whatever it takes to destroy New Directions?" Sue questioned, setting a deadly glare on the pretty blond in front of her, as if she could read her mind and discover all of her darkest secrets (and nobody would doubt it if she actually could).

Even though she was intimidated by the not-at-all-kind older blond, Quinn kept her composure, lifted her head and, with a smirk, answered confidently, "Yes. I'll do whatever it takes crush Rachel Berry like the insect that she is and bring **my** boyfriend back to his senses."

"Very well. Just... Sign _this_ contract." Sue pushed a paper filled with bureaucracies and a ballpoint pen to Quinn, who, despite biting her lips to prevent from grinning at the sight of something so serious for this kind of thing, signed without hesitation and without bothering to read the fine print. "Now let's talk about the plan."

"Very well", said Fabray, who smiled eagerly, making her ponytail bounce, and leaned forward with her hands on her lap, preparing herself for whatever it was that the Cheerio's coach was up to.

"It's a fact that Will Shuester is an extremely impertinent and meddlesome Lima Loser, but we both know that he could be easily destroyed by stealing his money and those millions of hair gel pots he keeps in his attic. We both know that macaroni hair is nothing but a mediocre adult feeding the dreams of even more mediocre children, correct?", Quinn nodded, "However, Q, that _Rachel_ girl, she's a big thorn on our sides." Sue finished, taking off her glasses and slowly setting them on the table.

When she said the _R word_ the air between got tense, almost as if the woman was telling a horror story around a campfire, with a flashlight lighting her face from below.

"And what do you suggest, Coach Sylvester? Do you want me to break that weird nose of hers or stick gum in her hair until she is bald?" Offered Quinn, in a clearly excited voice.

"Fabray, I play dirtier than that. When I want to win something, I do, and with _class_ " stated Sue Sylvester, with a devilish grin on the corner of her lips, "Like Madonna once said, I'm tough, I'm ambitious, and I know exactly what I want. If that makes me a bitch, okay... By the way, I can guarantee you, Q, that she copied that phrase from me... Seriously, I said it first."

"Okay, so what's the plan then?" Asked the cheerleader, already tired of the way coach went around the subject before finally adressing it.

"Let's see, first we have to analyze the enemy: girls like Rachel Berry want to achieve success and make their pathetic and impossible dreams come true, but at the same time they want to have an epic romantic aventure."

"I know, she has her eyes set on **my** boyfriend!" Quinn reminded her, raising her voice rolling her eyes at Sue's statement of the obvious. Her chest tightened just by thinking of the possibility of being rejected by Finn Hudson. It's not as if she loved him or even cared about his feelings, because she didn't; but is there any greater humiliation than being dumped for someone like Rachel Berry?

"Matters involving simple high school crushes are simple. You want Rachel to back off of your boyfriend? Change the target of this stupid cupid's arrow, Q." Sue said, shrugging her shoulders.

"What do you mean Coach? You want me to hire a gigolo to seduce her? That would be torture... For the boy, of course." The blond crossed her arms and frowned, releasing a long sigh and trying very hard not to lose her sanity.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" The Coach snapped, "Why would you spend money on gigolos when you can go there and do it yourself? Use your brain! I know you're not used to it, but try." Sue raised her eyebrows, victory and pride overflowing from her blue eyes, "You, Q, will _seduce_ Rachel Berry and break her heart in six million tiny little pieces. Just distract her from Finn and glee club and everything will fall apart. Admit it... I really am a genius!" She gloated.

Quinn spent several seconds asking herself if she had really just listened those words being said by Sue Sylvester. Trying to process if what she had just heard was real. Her masterplan was to make Quinn Fabray, McKinley High's HBIC, seduce Rachel to destroy New Directions? The bizarre sweater creature, Rachel Berry? Seriously?

"I'm not doing that!" Quinn protested, "Coach, that's insane! It's the worst idea a human being could ever have, and that's considering that we've already detonated an atomic bomb in a populated city! First because I would never dare to touch that girl, she's a weirdo... Weirdness could be contagious! And second, I'm dating Finn, what do you think I'm going to do, break up with him and say that I'm in love with Rachel Berry? That's a completely absurd idea! And that thing clearly is into boys, just look at how she almost had an orgasm just from watching Finn doing those weird movements that he thinks passes for dancing."

Sue made a face, as if she was personally ofended that someone said that her idea was bad.

"Very nice of you, dear, to give me a list of reasons why my clearly great idea sucks. However, now I'll give you a simple list of reasons for you to play by **my** rules, Fabray. I mean, I will give you a reason that will literally end you, girl" A not-at-all-friendly smirk begins to form on the cheerleader's coach's face, leaving Quinn almost red with rage, her lean fingers trembling slightly, "Take a mirror and look at yourself; you're the younger and certainly worsened version of Sue Sylvester, but even then you're still presentable. Berry would definitely fall for you; beggars can't be choosers, anyway. And if weirdness were contagious, sweetheart, both you and me would be infected by now from having to be around buttchin and that jolly green giant you call boyfriend." Coach let out a scornful laugh, "But all of that is nothing compared to the one thing that gives you enough reasons to follow my rules: you signed a _contract_!"

"I-I-..." She stuttered, desperately trying to think of a response. Indeed, she had signed a contract, but she was hoping that the fine print on the paper was some sort of joke from the woman, or at least something _easy_ , like dumping pig's blood on the gleeks, Carrie-style, or tearing their costumes, not something like breaking up with Finn to seduce her own rival. Only an extremely machiavellian mind could come up with such a plan and truly believe that it could really work.

She sighed, _We are talking about Sue Sylvester, after all._

"Well, I for one don't think this will ever work" She let out, reluctant and with her arms crossed, hoping that somehow, her stance towards the woman's arguments would convince her.

"Well..." Sue seemed to hesitate and the Cheerio with an accelerating heartbeat allowed herself a little bit of optimism,"... I'm not exactly asking what you think, Q." She completed, smashing any sliver of hope she had left. "What I'm saying is that you will follow my plan, and if you don't want to, well, I would be happy to receive your Cheerio's uniform tomorrow morning. There are girls in this school that would do anything to wear it." The woman shrugged, taking a long sip from the vitamin shake she had on her desk. " _Quinnie... You need me more than I need you._ "

"Coach, you can't do this! Cheerio's is my life!" Quinn complained, knowing that if that happened her image would be even more damaged than it already is. And if she accepted the plan? Seducing Rachel Berry wouldn't be good for her reputation either. _Damn it_ , was she really considering it?

Not being on the Cheerio's was the same as having no reputation — they were the most popular bitches in school; all the girls wanted to be them and all the boys wanted to kiss them. And like an extremely shallow wise person once said: a bad reputation is better than no reputation at all.

"In the contract I witnessed you sign it says... Wait a minute..." She holds the paper in front of her and puts on her glasses, reading loud and clear, "'In the moment this contract is signed Sue Sylvester, the Cheerio's coach and the one responsible for all admissions into the cheerleading squad, has the authority to impose favors and rules to be followed; breach of contract will result in permanent expulsion from the squad'. Accept what I say, destroy the glee club and your reputation will remain _completely_ intact."

Quinn laughed with sarcasm, even though she was still pissed.

"Of course ir won't be intact! Having anything to do with Rachel Berry is social suicide, coach. Just take a look at those green sweaters with deers on it, that hairstyle, those knee-high socks. Who would like _that_?"

"Your boyfriend did." Sue cut in, knowing that she would win that discussion. Quinn gaped, what the woman just said had made her even angrier, "You want to stay on the squad? Seduce Rachel and break her heart. Then you can go back to Finn Hudson, or _free willy_ , which is how I affectionaly call him, without having to worry that he will go running to glee club, because once we destroy Berry, my dear, we destroy New Directions along with her."

For about a minute the blond remaimed expressionless, a minute spent analyzing her options and her situation. She, however, had no options. She didn't even had arguments to use against the coach, not even a word that could make Sue Sylvester see reason and realize how nonsensical that idea was.

In that moment, nothing came to mind. No doable idea about how to escape this situation without losing her place in the squad. If she refused, she would be "breaching the contract", and she would be kicked out of the squad. If she was off the squad she would fall right down to the bottom of the social ladder.

However, hanging around with Rachel Berry didn't sound like a good idea. It sounded like a terrible one, one that clearly wouldn't work. She could barely stand seeing her during science classes, much less flirt with her or anything like it. That would be akin to waterboarding!

She took a deep breath and gathered every bit of courage she could — which was exactly what she needed the most. No matter what came out of her mouth in the next moment, she was already defeated in the eyes of the losers at McKinley. No matter what she chose, her downfall was imminent.

"Okay..." She mumbled, her eyes slowly lifting to meet the woman's, "... Better to be a loser in a Cheerio's uniform than the other way around..." She thought out loud, before huffing displeased, "I'm gonna do this, and when I've crushed the glee club I'm gonna get Finn and my life back."

"I knew you were smart, Q." The coach smiled proudly and, after watching the beautiful Quinn Fabray for a few seconds, ordered her to leave the office,"Oh! Next time you create a social network account, read the Terms and Conditions before agreeing." She mocked, before watching the head cheerleader slam the door, looking very angry. "Ah, Faberry... _Faberry_! I like this name!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sue Sylvester is the biggest Faberry Shipper EVER!


	2. Faberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Click in the link that will appear before Quinn sings to listen to it.
> 
> T/N: Hey, I would have posted this sooner, but I'm still learning how to use the HTML and I'm doing everything in my phone, so... Anyways, hope you guys enjoy it :))))

**Chapter 2**

**— Sue's Diary —**

_Dear diary,_

_It's been a week since I've accepted that it won't be easy to rid this school of macaroni hair's little club, and as unbelievable as it may seen, I am actually dealing very well with this. Of course, I would rather have my limbs ripped away by horses, medieval style, than having to listen those pathetic kids pretending that they know how to sing._

_Finn Hudson can't even walk right without serious damage to his posture, much less dance in a show choir competition, the horror flick asian has a stutter — who would choose a stutterer to sing a classic such as_ Tonight _? —, the club's rapper is a white boy in a wheelchair that is identical to Stephen Hawking, and even then two of my best Cherrios — Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce — have fallen in love with the glee club. What did I do wrong to deserve this?_

_Three days ago I was walking through the hallways, pushing some kids against lockers — just because I want to teach them that life can be a little inconvenient at times — and then I saw them. Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry arguing over the jolly green giant._

_I remember perfectly how my eyes lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning, how my stomach was filled with butterflies. I was shipping! (I overheard some kids using this weird expression to show that they rooted for some couple, and now I've completely lost my control over this)._

_The chemistry overflowing between them was so visible, that it was almost like you could see the sexual tension hovering over them like a halo._

_Becky Jackson, who was by my side, said with disdain that they "didn't even seemed to like each other". But poor innocent Becky doesn't understand love, there are no other two human beings in the world more meant to each other than my golden girl Quinn Fabray and the weird and talented Rachel Berry._

_I just needed to get that stupid free willy boy out of those two soulmates' way. I needed to finish what the Universe started: make Faberry a reality. And I always get what I want._

_It was in that exact moment that I realized that the greatest mission of my life had finaly been sent to me. Unlike what I had thought, it wasn't to destroy the glee club once and for all, but to manipulate it to turn my ship into reality._

_Diary, I will do anything to make Faberry real._

**[...]**

"We could go to the movies, Quinn. And then you could come over to mine." Proposed Finn Hudson, adjusting his backpack on his right shoulder, while his other arm cornered the blond against the lockers.

"I'll be busy tonight, Finn. Family stuff." Quinn lied, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's suggestive smirk, "My mom will be upset if I'm not there."

"But we made plans. And, well, you said I could touch your boobs over the bra." The boy's stupid smirk grew even more, showing the dimples on his cheek.

"I said under the shirt!" Quinn protested, lifting her index finger in a threatening manner, "Finn, give me some time." Asked the blond, releasing a long sigh right after and disappearing in the middle of the crowd that parted to let her pass, leaving Hudson to talk to himself in front of his locker.

Fabray quickly entered the girl's bathroom, wanting to gather the courage to go through with this ploy, this whole "break up with Finn to be with Rachel" thing. She was still in shock that Sue actually believed that that could work... It was weird of her, as though there was something about this plan that Quinn didn't know.

Suddenly the door to one of the stalls opened, bringing the girl back to reality and away from her thoughts. As if the Universe was conspiring against her it was Rachel Berry that opened the door, heading to the marble sink right after.

Quinn tried to mask the trail her eyes were making, following every move the brunette made. The young jew deposited a generous amount of rose-scented liquid soap on her tiny hands and rubbed them together repeatedly under the stream of water.

She swallowed dry, biting her lower lip nervously.

"Hey, Rachel. I need to talk to you." The cheerleader said, making the brunette's dark and penetrating eyes widen instantaneously, "I'm not gonna insult you or threaten you, relax." Quinn guaranteed, offering a simple and slightly friendly smile.

"Okay, you can speak." Rachel tucked a strand of hair behind her left ear, her lips shining from her lip gloss, her finger shaking a little, and every few seconds the girl would fiddle with her sweater, as if she was trying very hard to make it look more presentable.

"You know, I was thinking of joining glee club. I like to sing. And dance. And since you're the leader I thought 'Why not ask her for some pointers?'"

"Quinn, I... Really don't think that's why you came to talk to me." The brunette said, raising her eyebrows with an honest expression on her face.

"No. I... I... I'm really considering it. I really like to sing. I can [show](https://youtu.be/jWWYwlTPvGk) you, if you want." The blond suggested, feeling her throat burn and her chest tighten at the craziness of what she was about to do.

"Hmm... Okay." Rachel smiled in the loveliest way possible.

_Papa I know you're going to be upset_  
_'Cuz I was always your little girl_  
_But you should know by now,_  
_I'm not a baby_

_You always taught me right from wrong_  
_I need your help, daddy please be strong_  
_I may be young at heart_  
_But I know what I'm saying_

"Well, that's it... I don't think the bathroom is the best place to sing, I just..." The girl faked being a little nervous, frowning her brow and smiling coyly.

"You were great, Quinn" The brunette stated, "Seriously".

"I'm glad you liked it. Do you think the glee club would be upset if I joined, after all that's happened?" The blond asked, adjusting the fabric on her arm.

"Well... I don't think they'll say anything against it. We haven't reached twelve members yet and... You'll be welcomed."

"If you say so... I'll be going now, before I'm late for my history test. It was nice talking to you without all the shouting and the insults." Both girls smiled and Rachel nodded, agreeing completely.

"Quinn, you're not upset with me for singing a duet with Finn, are you?" She asked, feeling her heart accelerate.

The blond swallowed dry and remained silent for a few seconds, giving a tranquilizing smile to the sweater-clad girl in front of her right after.

"Of course not, Rachel. Everything is fine between us and... Finn and I are not doing so well. He's really disrespectful with me and my body."

"What do you mean?" The short girl asked, looking concerned.

"Nothing, is just... If I were you I would be more careful around him. I know we are at an age where the **S** word is more tempting than ever, but we never know what to expect from boys and well, they're not always as nice as they seem." Quinn said, with a crestfallen look, "Just an advice from a friend." She completed, giving a friendly wink.

"I, I... Didn't know Finn was like that. Thank you so much, Quinn. I'll be more careful."

And, surprising even herself, the blond walked up to where Rachel was standing in the bathroom and gave her a little peck to the cheek. It was very innocent, and those who saw it would think nothing sexual of it. Just two friends, right? Right, but for Quinn that was just the beginning of her plan to destroy New Directions.

No matter how weird it still seemed to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Quinn's really trying to keep Rachel away from Finn, huh?
> 
> Hope you're enjoying it =D
> 
> T/N: Hey, I don't have a beta, so any mistakes are my own. If you spot a mistake, let me know so I can fix it


	3. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N: Hey, sorry, I know I'm late, but in my defense I just finished this semester at college (thank god), and was a little distracted.
> 
> Anyways, now that I have more time posts should be more frequent, so that's a plus XD
> 
> Now enjoy this chapter, and again, sorry for the delay :)))

**Chapter 3**

"I'm following the plan, coach" huffed Quinn, sitting across from a very unsatisfied Sue Sylvester, "I can't just declare my love and kiss her and... Ew, just thinking about it makes me sick."

"This plan is taking too long" Snapped the blonde woman, furrowing her brow, "I wanna see passion. Flirting. Stolen glances. Blown kisses. I wanna see Faberry, I... I mean..."

"Huh?" Quinn bunched up her angelical face in a not at all pleased expression, her eyebrows raised with fury, "Excuse me, coach, but if you want to see passion, flirting and stolen glances you can go watch soap operas. And don't get so excited, everything that I'm doing is pure acting. Because of that damned contract!"

"Sorry, Q. I just got a little out of control... Just ignore what I just said. What I really want to see is the glee club destroyed and... Ah, how I wish to be able to see Will Shuester's face without his lead star, who, thanks to you, will be heartbroken."

"Yes, I know how the plan will work. Seduce and destroy." She said confidently, nodding her head, agreeing, "But do I really have to kiss her? Uh, it's so... Disgusting."

"I insist! It's the best part!" Sue exclaimed, a glint appearing in her blue eyes, "I mean, not the _best part_. But the main part, because it will be when you will engage in romance with the short stack so you can then hurt her and... And... Anyway, you get the picture, Q." Sylvester stuttered, which was extremely bizarre coming from someone with such a gigantic ego and self-esteem.

**[...]**

"I can't believe Quinn is joining glee club! She hates us!" Mercedes exclaimed to her best friend Kurt Hummel and to her not-exactly-friend Rachel Berry, who just rolled her eyes to the girl's mean comments.

"Don't be so mean. She's sorry, I think... And we need new members." Said the small girl.

"Coming from you that's extremely weird. Everyone knows you're a competitive bitch who hates new blood!" Kurt said, taking a jab at the brunette, and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Hey!" Berry protested, "Quinn can sing but she's not a threat. She can dance, and will look great making 'oohs' and 'aahs' in the background for my solo at Sectionals."

"Hell to the no! I'll be the one who will get the solo for Sectionals, Berry!" Mercedes exclaimed, her eyes jumping out and her finger raised with an air of superiority.

"Calm down girls, everybody knows that I am the one who's going to shine and..." Kurt started, but before he could finish the sentence the girls' attention was taken by someone else.

"Quinn!" Rachel called, the moment she saw the weirdly shy blonde enter the room, foreign to her. Her expression wasn't the most confident, but she kept walking towards the chairs in the back, taking a seat next to Rachel Berry (even though Finn was seated on the other side of the room).

"Hey Rachel..." Her friendly smile lit up the whole room, but the smile was aimed towards a certain tiny brunette, only for her. Berry smiled back, her dark eyes shining from the blonde's affection.

Suddenly, a clique was formed. Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel and Quinn formed a small circle in the middle of the seats and it was the glee's star that was talking in that moment. With an excited smile and a threatening look the girl shared her great idea to beat Vocal Adrenaline: break in to their auditorium and find out what they were going to perform.

"I am fabulous, Rachel. I'm not gonna sink to that level." Kurt stated, feeling offended by his friend's corrupt idea.

"If we get caught it's over for New Directions, Rachel. We can't risk it." Mercedes argued, while Hummel supported her.

"I'm in." Quinn shrugged, "New Directions needs to win, right? So we have to use everything at our disposal." A malicious smirk formed in the corner of the girl's lips, which in turn got Rachel very excited.

"Exactly, Quinn!" The brunette said, smiling from ear to ear.

A second later and they were already high fiving and sealing some kind of partnership, even though it still felt weird for Mercedes and Kurt.

Well, things seemed to be going easier for the blonde, who, with a little luck, managed to set up a situation and take a few steps forward in the damn torture, or better, mission. Or at least, that's what it seemed. From the window in the door that separated the hallway from the choir room a proud Sue Sylvester could feel her eyes shining and her stomach fluttering when she saw her goal getting closer to becoming a reality.

**[...]**

"They are... Too good!" The brunette complained, just as soon as she and Quinn had left Carmel High and were headed to a diner nearby, "Did you see those moves, Quinn? And those powerful voices? We're screwed!"

"Keep calm, Rachel. It's nothing that hard work and a lot of rehearsals can't fix." Quinn assured, with confidence in her voice, "And you're a way better singer than that girl, seriously." _Argh, it's so weird to compliment her_ , thought Quinn.

"Thank you."

The moment they arrived at their destination Quinn dumped her Cherrio's duffel bag under the metal table, seating across from Rachel, who was focused on reading over the menu.

"So, what do you want?" Asked the brunette, not looking Quinn in the eyes for even a second.

"I... I don't want anything. I can't eat this kind of food or Coach Sylvester would cut off my head and burn me at the stake, as if I was a witch in Salem. I have to maintain my weight perfect or my spot on the Cheerio's would be compromised." Quinn explained, in a sort of robotic tone. It was obvious that she was starving, and having to look at those delicious foods on the posters plastered on the diner's walls wasn't really helping her empty stomach. But she had to keep focused.

"I understand. I mean, I also worry about maintaining the ideal weight, and actually, I follow a very strict diet. But you know, you don't have to be so cruel with yourself, Quinn. One burger once in your life won't kill you." Rachel shrugged, smiling, "Afterwards you can lose it with walk, or something like that."

An awkward silence settled between them because Quinn was too busy criticizing herself for being about to accept a very greasy and not at all healthy meal. Not to mention still having those confusing thoughts in her mind about whether she thought it was nice of Rachel to say those things or if she should hate herself for falling so low that she was listening to advice from someone who thought that a plaid skirt and a moss green reindeer sweater was a good match.

"Fat girls rarely win the Prom Queen tiara. I can't risk it." She says, as soon as she remembers this fact.

"First, you're not even a little overweight, and it won't be one cheeseburger that will change that. And second, I would be very happy to see the tiara on a chubby girl! It would open many doors... And anyway Quinn, you should focus in being more than just a pretty face."

And as incredible as it may seem, the big bad Quinn Fabray didn't even rolled her eyes at the brunette's comment.

"Alright, Rachel. I get that there's nothing wrong with eating greasy food. You convinced me!" Quinn laughed weakly, raising her arms in surrender and relaxing, "The last time I saw a burger it was Finn who was eating it, and he was less than delicate at it." The blonde made a face of disgust after a timid giggle and Rachel laughed the most delightful laugh that Fabray had ever heard in her life, even if wasn't going to admit it.

"And he didn't even offer you a bite?" Asked the brunette, with empathetic eyes while her mouth still held a discreet smile.

"No! He just ate it, and left me to stare at it while starving for it! Sometimes I would just do my math homework to avoid having to look at the food." The two laughed together, "He never cared about my 'real situation', he just accepted my diets and ignored me when his double bacon cheeseburger arrived."

"What a _jackass_!" Berry exclaimed, half hesitating.

The blonde opened her mouth, clearly surprised from hearing the New Directions' star's words. After all, the tiny girl's crush on the most popular guy in school was so obvious.

"That's impressive coming from you, Rachel Berry. I thought you were Finn Hudson's number one fan." Confessed Quinn, with a little proud look.

"I was... But I think that's changing." She explained, "And the burger thing? Rude."

"Well, he was never as good as you at pep talks." Defended Quinn, with a little smirk rising in the corned of her rosy lips.

"I must say it's a gift." She gloated, "It's weird, isn't it? We spent so much time hating each other because of Finn Hudson and here we are, mocking him at a diner... Don't take me wrong, but I think we work a lot better when we are playing on the same team."

"Yeah... I think we do."

Quinn felt bad for the laughs, that had been so incredibly genuine, and the fact that Finn was now the target of her mockery along with her former rival was a situation that only got more comical each time she thought about it.

Even though she knew Rachel would end up wrecked at the end of this, she, for a minute, stopped thinking her usual thoughts of meaningless things and felt that this could, indeed, be the start of a friendship.

Faberry now didn't sound like such as extremely terrible idea. They had to admit, they really worked well as friends, maybe because they were more alike than they first thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N: Hey, I don't have a beta, so any mistakes are my own. If you spot a mistake, let me know so I can fix it


	4. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N: I know I said that I'd posting more often, and I'm sorry I didn't poat this sooner, but my grandma was visiting from out of state, so...
> 
> Anyways, since the next chapter is pretty short it should be up tomorrow.
> 
> Enjoy :)))

**Chapter Four**

"So, how's the plan going, Q?" Sue asked, with a frown in her face, and a certain amount of ansiety shining through her beautiful sky blue eyes. Quinn squirmed in her chair, adjusting her Cherrio's skirt as she prepared herself to answer.

"We had lunch at a diner yesterday." She told, with a shrug.

"At a diner? Seriously? I thought you had more class, Fabray!" The coach exclaimed, furrowing her brow, an even sterner look taking over her face.

"I'm sorry, I promise that I'll spend the whole day losing those pounds!" Quinn assured her, with desperation coating her voice. The short-haired blond just rolled her eyes, making the young girl unconfortable. _What did that mean?_

"I wasn't talking about your weight, Q. But who takes someone to a diner on their first date?" She mocked.

"It wasn't a first date!" The blonde protested, crossing her arms over her chest, "But I have good news. I think I'm going on the right direction, coach. She seems to finally be realizing that Finn is nothing more than a sloppy sixteen year-old boy. It would be so much easier if I could stop the mission here, I would have my boyfriend back without the Hobbit bothering us, since I've already ruined his image to her." She complained, huffing right after. She could feel Sue Sylvester's deadly glare on her and she raised her face to stare at the woman.

"But..."

"We have a contract." They both said together. There wasn't even a shadow of amusement on the Cheerio's head cheerleader's angelical face.

"That's right." The Cheerio's coach smirked, a perfect mix of satisfaction and sarcasm. This contract thing was making manipulating Fabray even easier than she'd imagined.

After a few seconds of silence, Quinn asked.

"Wait a second... What's it worth?"

"What's what worth?"

"The contract. Is it legal at all or is it just nonsense that you wrote so you could use me as a puppet?" She asked, hostile, her eyebrows raising menacingly. Sue kept her it's-all-under-control posture, feeling offended for being questioned, or at least pretending to be.

"Well, do you wanna call my lawyer, Barbie? Go ahead. He can come here and explained to you every single one of my rights. If you break the contract you can bring your mother or the american military, but nothing will be able to force me to let you into the Cheerio's again." Sue explained, her face serious and superiority shining through her eyes.

Quinn sighed, a mix of exhaustion and resignment, as if she was finally accepting the fact that she couldn't go up against Sue.

Yeah... She'd promised. Signed a contract even. She had sworn that she'd break Rachel Berry's heart, that she'd end Will Shuester's little club. She was a girl of her word, but it all seemed so complicated. It would all be so much easier if she could be mean and cruel to the members of New Directions, if she mistreat Rachel as usual. But no, she had to pretend to be a sweetheart, and worse: she had to win over her former nemesis' heart.

Quinn, however, wasn't complaining only because she knew that, eventually, she'd have to kiss Rachel Berry anymore, but also because she felt really bad knowing that she'd have to hurt her. Okay, yeah, she had spent the whole year bullying her, but it was different now.

She'd started a tentative friendship with Berry, and she saw herself having to think about the rest of the plan, and it was a lot. As much to her, as to the brunette — who would end up with a broken heart, probably.

It was so much easier being a bitch. But now the damage was done, she'd have to go through with it and ensure her place on the Cheerio's.

"Ok, I won't argue about it anymore. I'll go through with the plan." She promised with a sad look, stoking the flames of Faberry that Sylvester secretly kept, "But give me some pointers too, for God's sake. I can't deal with all of this alone, coach."

"You can hold in a fart while you twist mid-air during one of the Cheerio's magnificent coreographies but you can't make a girl fall in love with you? Quinn Fabray, you're losing more and more of my respect every day."

**[...]**

**Two days later**

"Hey, Quinn. Wanna go shopping with us after school? It's gonna be fun." Brittany invited, the hothead latina coming right behind her, her ponytail bouncing behind her.

"Ah... Hi girls. I... I already have plans for this afternoon." Quinn explained, while she packed her books into her bag at the end of her AP English class.

"Really? 'Cause we asked Hudson if was going out with you and he said that he was gonna play games all day 'cause you've been a total bitch to him lately." Santana said, smirking at her right after.

Fabray just rolled her eyes at her friend and shrugged, throwing them an uninterested look.

"I'm not going out with Finn later. I'm going out with someone else, but that's none of your business." Quinn cut in, before Brittany and Santana could make that 'Oh-my-god-you're-cheating-on-Finn-lazyass-Hudson' facial expression.

"Okay then. We were just asking of you wanted to 'cause if you didn't want to join us we would just go home, and have sweet lady kisses and hot les..." Lopez elbowed her hard on her best friend's arm, feeling her cheeks blush bright red like a tomato. Quinn could clearly see the fury taking over the latina's beautiful face, so she just chuckled friendly.

"Yeah, but who would you go out with?" Santana questioned, crossing her arms and following Quinn as she headed to her locker, "Let me guess: Noah Puckerman!"

"It's not Puck. It's, well... It's Rachel." She confessed, the hesitation clear in her voice. She saw the mocking expression on both her friends' face, and then she got frightened about what all of this could lead to: if admiting to being friends with Berry was already very hard and enough to frighten her, imagine their reaction if any story about her dating Rachel got out.

Well, if the blonde can make Rachel fall in love with her, that is. And could only hope that she could, she didn't want to mess with Sue Sylvester's plans.

**[...]**

"So, Quinn... You don't have to get nervous, I promise not to annoy you with my critiques. I'll evaluate you and tell you what I thought and what you can do to improve, but you know, you can relax because I will understand if you miss any no..."

"Rachel!" Quinn interrupted, a smirk already forming on the corner of her beautifully painted lips. It was almost comical how much the tiny girl cared about this, and the blonde couldn't deny that she admired that about her, even with all it's quirks, "I got it." A teasing smile appeared on her face and Rachel laughed along with her, her shoulders sagging a little as she got calmer.

"Ok..."

"The [song](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=7EfWYy7KRcU) is More Than Words... Huh... Well..." Quinn winked at the boy with the guitar in the band right behind them and he nodded, getting the cue.

_Saying, I love you_  
_Is not the words I want to hear from you_  
_It's not that I want you not to say_  
_But if you only knew_  
_How easy it would be to show me how you feel_

"Louder." Rachel murmured.

_More than words_  
_It's all you have to do to make it real_  
_Then you wouldn't have to say_  
_That you love me_  
_'Cause I'd already know_

She continued, raising her voice. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and felt her fingers shaking slightly. It wasn't usual, to her, to sing in front of other people.

When she opened her eyes again she could see Rachel with a discreet small smile on her face, could feel the aproval from that tiny gesture.

She took a deep breath, summoning all the courage she could muster.

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two?_  
_More than words to show you feel_  
_That your love for me is real_  
_What would you say if I took those words away?_  
_Then you couldn't make things new_  
_Just by saying I love you_

Quinn held her hands behind her back, looking shy and aprehensive. She had stopped singing, by now, and was staring at Rachel while biting on her lower lip.

"Well... I think that you have to work on singing louder. But well, your voice is really beautiful. There's not much to add. It's not very powerful, but in time you can learn to do a lot of incredible things with it." The brunette explained, trying not to seem as excited as she really was, "Quinn..."

"What?"

"Why did you want to be friends with me?" She asked, insecurity taking over what just a few seconds ago was excitement, her eyes slighty glossy and her fingers a little shaky. She didn't wanted to ruin everything with a stupid question.

"Oh..." Quinn thought for a few long and unconfortable seconds, "I think that..." _I signed a contract_ , she could say, but didn't, "It's better if girls become friends instead of fighting over boys and... I don't want to fight with you over Finn anymore. He's not worth it."

"That's the only reason?"

"Well, there are several reasons involved, Rachel. I wanna change for the better. I want to try new things, get to know people I've talked to once in a while. And I want to atone for my cruelties. You've never been anything but nice to me and... This is nice. We make a good team." Quinn shrugged, blushing from saying those words out loud. She wouldn't admit it, but some of that was true. _They did make a good team._

They were silent after that. It wasn't an unconfortable or an awkward silence, it was silence being... Silent.

"So, what else do you do? Besides dancing, singing, somersaulting through the air and being an excelent spy of rival show choirs." Both giggled a little at that.

"Well... I don't have an answer to that. If you had asked what more I can't do, maybe I could give a giant list of things." The blonde said, and Rachel gasped, surprised, "I can do somersaults and balance myself on top of a pyramid, but... I can't really dance with someone. You know, close together? I would really like to learn, 'cause prom is coming, but I suck at it. And everyone knows that fabulous tiara is going to end up in my head, or at least I hope so."

The tiny girl laughed, taking a few steps and getting closer to Quinn.

"Wow, how modest." She said, ironically, "I know how to. I can help you with it if you want." She shrugged and the blonde was wondering, dancing together with Rachel Berry? But what if someone saw it? How embarassing! But... She did have a mission to accomplish, and the sooner she did it, the sooner this nightmare would be over. If this was an oportunity to get closer to it, she'd take it.

Plus, well, she really needed to learn how to dance without hurting someone else's feet.

"Alright..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Quinn singing, Faberry dancing, Sue lying... Oh my :))))
> 
> T/N: Hey, I don't have a beta, so any mistakes are my own. If you spot a mistake, let me know so I can fix it


	5. Close

**Chapter Five**

"Ok... I can't say that I'm great at this, but... Let's give it a try." Rachel warned, chuckling lightly afterwards. Quinn smiled, her cheeks burning.

The band had already left, and now, in the choir room, the two of them were alone. Their eyes met dozens of times, and Quinn couldn't deny that she was a little nervous about this.

She wanted to convince herself that everything was fine, she was still fabulous, that she wore a Cheerio's uniform and that made her awesome. But there was something deep inside her, a tiny little voice, that said that something strange was going on.

_There's nothing strange here! Just go on with the plan!_ , her mind screamed unconfortably and the blonde just felt her breath catch a little as she saw Rachel getting closer and closer.

Damn the moment she got too involved and actually became friend's with Rachel, that just made everything much more complicated.

"This is going to be a little difficult, since I'm a lot smaller." She warned.

Quinn laughed lightly, shutting off her negative thoughts. Rachel grabbed her cold hands, surprising her a little, and led one to her waist, while their other two hands locked together.

One of Rachel's hands rested on the blonde's shoulder, who was watching her with beautiful hazel eyes.

"Lead me." She asked.

"Really?" Fabray raised her eyebrows and Rachel nodded, confirming, "Okay, but I'm not responsible for any damage done to your toes."

And there she was, dancing with who used to be her biggest rival since the start of glee club. If she had seen this scene a couple of weeks ago she would have gone to see a shrink, or maybe even gone straight to an asylum, but now, this kind of felt... Fun.

**[...]**

"Quinn Fabray!" A fierce looking latina cornered the blonde against the lockers, a malicious look on her dark eyes, "Spill it, what's going on?" She demanded, still blocking the passage.

"Santana, what are you talking about?" Quinn rolled her eyes at her friend, who raised her eyebrows and shot daggers at her.

"Don't play dumb with me, Barbie! I know you're hiding something from me and Britt, spill it. After all, we used to be best friends before you started hooking up with the Garden Gnome."

The blonde's breath caught in her throat and she started breathing fast, as though she'd just ran a maraton. Shaking her head and adjusting the bag on her shoulder, she asked, insecure.

"Hooking up with... Berry? Where did you get that from?"

"It's just a figure of speech, moron. 'Cause the two of you have been attached at the hip lately. But well, as you know, nothing gets past my mexican third eye, and I'd bet my kidneys that you're plotting something against gay Berry. And you're going to tell me!" She threatened, her index finger almost poking the head cheerleader's beautiful eyes.

"Should I call the surgeon now?" She asked, sarcastic, while she saw a hostile look take over the latina's stunning face.

"Alright..." Santana raised her arms in surrender and shrugged, "But be warned, Fabgay: when you're on Santana Lopez's team, you can bet that you'll come out on top, but if you really wanna stand against me, well, it's not me you'll have to deal with, but _Snixx_."

"I don't even know this Snixx!" The blonde mocked.

"For now, Q. 'Cause _Snixx_ doesn't like to be left out." She said with a fake grin that made her dark and penetrating eyes narrow a little, "What are you waiting for, tell me what you've been up to?"

"Okay... Here we go. What did I do yesterday? Oh, I showered, checked MySpace, had dinner, brushed my teeth. I've been up to a lot this week, where do you want me to start?" The blonde said.

"How about you start with your constant goings to coach Sylvester's office? What is it that she wants from you so much that she can't talk about it in front of the other Cherrio's, and not even in front of me and Britt? Come on! Tell me what you two are plotting, or do you expect me to believe that you went there to drink tea and knit sweaters?" Lopez snapped, a little louder than she should. Quinn bit her lower lip, part of her embarassed of the looks that had been drawn by the shouting, and the other for knowing that there was no escaping from someone like Santana Lopez.

The blonde gripped her friend's tanned arms tightly and pulled her into an empty classroom close by. Now she was the one doing the cornering and she was the one with the index finger raised, pointing angrily.

She nervously and quickly explained, briefly, Sue's plan. Without mentioning, of course, that it was all part of the coach's great crusade to destroy the spanish teacher's ridiculous little club — 'cause she knew that if she told her, Santana would ruin it. Her reasoning, instead, was that with Rachel out of the picture, the cheerleaders would finally control yet another part of the school, and if that happened the latina would certainly get more solos.

"Interesting." She said, with a devilish grin on her lips, before walking out of the room with a little more sway on her hips, leaving Quinn alone, sighing.

_That was close._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The plan almost got ruined! Will Quinn be able to keep Santana from discovering her lie? And how funny is it to see Quinn play into Sue's plan while thinking that she's the one playing Rachel?
> 
> T/N: Hey, I know that it's a pretty short chapter, but don't worry, there's more coming :)))
> 
> Takeaflyingleap was kind enough to offer to beta this for me, so thnxs a lot :))))


	6. Tickets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N: Hey guys, I know this one took a while, but it was my parents' 24th anniversary and we traveled to celebrate it, so I didn't have time to translate, but don't worry, the next chapter should be up before Xmas :)))

**Chapter Six**

"So, coach... You called?" Quinn asked as she took a seat across from the frowning woman in front of her, who nodded. It wasn't long before a devious smirk spread across Sue's thin lips, that smirk that betrayed the makings an evil scheme, a smirk often found on the coach's face.

"Yes, yes..." She said, taking off her glasses and setting them on the table, "Well, Q. Since this mission I've assigned you to is taking longer than a race between a turtle and a snail I've decided to intervine with it to speed it up." She anounced.

"Of course it's going slowly, coach Sylvester. I can't just confess my love to her, it would be too obvious that it's a trick." The blonde crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Besides, we don't even know for sure if she's gonna fall for me."

"Exactly, and that's why I decided to help you out. A couple needs to have a history of good shared moments to reminesce about, right? And of course things like 'Remember that time we ate at that diner?' or 'Wow! That time we talked on MySpace was so cool!' can't make that list, that's boring! I don't want a boring romance!" She exclaimed, making frantic gestures with her hands, "That's why you're going on a date to the amusement park tonight."

"Tonight? Don't you think it's too soon? We've only started talking a few weeks ago." She argued.

"Relax, Q. I'm not asking you to jump Berry's bones tonight, even though I know you can't wait to do just that. What I want to do is strenghten this friendship!" Sue explained, "Have fun, buy some popcorn, talk, whatever you want. But make Faberry into something bigger than it already is..."

"Oh My God! Faberry? You were the one who came up with that?" Quinn wanted to laugh as much as she wanted to be annoyed, and her face was a split between both emotions.

"Yes. Quite creative, don't you think? I really am a genius." Sue gloated, before giving Quinn two tickets to an amusement park, "Enjoy it."

**[...]**

"Justin Timberlake really is handsome!" Quinn agreed. She and Rachel were walking around the enourmous park while eating pink and blue cotton candy, respectively. Right now they were talking about how awesome Justin Timberlake was.

"Once Finn and I were printing leaflets for Glee Club with Justin Timberlake's face on it and can you believe that he didn't knew who he was? How absurd!" Rachel commented, astonished.

"I can image the scene quite clearly. That's so like Finn, not to mention how stupid of him that is. Who doesn't know of JT? So silly." Both of them grinned, while they made fun of the football player.

"So... Did you guys break up?" Rachel asked, trying very hard to be nonchalant about it, "I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I don't know how to measure the level of intimacy that I should have with others and I crossed the line." She rambled, not giving Quinn the chance to answer.

"It's okay." Quinn flashed a friendly smile, "And no, not yet. I still haven't talked to him about it, but I think the time's coming." The blonde shrugged.

"He's been a little weird around me lately. He doesn't even talk to me anymore." Berry said, finishing her cotton candy, "Not that he has to talk to me, he has a girlfriend and... Anyway, we just used to talk before."

"You shouldn't worry about it. Finn's not all that. Besides, he's been weird around me too, complaining that I'm just leaving him high and dry... But I've already told him that it's too soon."

"You are right, Quinn. You shouldn't do anything that you don't want to." Rachel said, supporting.

_I'm being forced to make you fall for me just so I can destroy New Directions. I don't think I'm following that concept too well_ , Quinn wished she could say, but didn't, and just agreed with a nod.

"You know... I never thought we could be friends." The brunette confessed, "It just feels so sureal to walk around with Quinn Fabray, the most popular girl in high school."

"I never thought that I could change this much either. I've been getting better with this kind of thing. But don't be fooled, I still am very focused on winning the Prom Queen tiara, and I hope to have you as an ally, Berry."

"You can count on it. I think we are a team now." The excitment on Rachel's face was enviable. She, who used to run after Finn so that she could _fit in_ , now was friends with Quinn Fabray, who used to bully her relentlessly.

Quinn cleared her throat, trying to hide the wave of shame that hit her when she saw Rachel get so excited — poor thing.

"Easy, Berry." She snapped harshly, and then, regaining her gentle posture, "Sorry... I got a little nervous. I think it's the ferris wheel's fault, I hate heights." She made a face and with a look pointed to the ride, that was not that far away from them.

"Ha! I bet 20 bucks that you are not brave enough to ride this farris wheel!" The tiny girl challenged her, with a smirk on those full, rosy lips.

"I'm not doing this for 20 bucks, Rachel Berry. I have standards." The blonde refused, bouncing her pony tail, all high and mighty.

"Okay... How about 50?" The girl said, holding the money in her hand, ready to pay. The penetrating look she gave Quinn made her competitive side take over her logical one. How could Rachel Berry dare to dare her?

"Dammit, Berry! Don't do this to me..." The cheerleader complained, "Argh! Fine, but you're coming with me and if I fall from that metal trap I'm taking you with me!" She threatened, grabbing Rachel by the wrist and dragging her to the ride's line.

The glee club's star couldn't stop laughing at Quinn's face. She couldn't even believe that she'd managed to convince her former tormentor to face her fears. She used to avoid Quinn in the hallways, fear that look as fierce as a lioness', but now she was completely at ease while she waited to be able to witness the blonde's scared face — now that she had become her... Friend.

Then they entered the ride and it look like they were oddly alone in it. They looked for other people on other seats, but found none. The fact that they were alone there only made Quinn grow more nervous — She didn't want the two of them to be the only ones to die.

"Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down." The blonde whispered repeatedly, loud enough that Rachel could hear it, and mock it.

"Look! What a beautiful sight, Quinn! For the first time I feel relatively tall..." The tiny girl comented, between laughs.

"Enjoy it, because if you keep talking you're gonna go back to your regular size in no time, it'll only take a shove!" The blonde threatened, shooting daggers at the other girl, "I'm gonna kill you, for real. Why the hell did I decided to become your friend? Biggest mistake of my life! I would rather watch Finn stuff himself with a burger than this."

"It's not that bad." She protested, "Try feeling the wind on your face, look at everything around you, the tiny houses so far away... That's how the stars see us, Quinn." Rachel argued.

And Fabray did try to do that but, the moment that they reached the top of the ferris wheel — the highest place in the ride — everything stopped. The ride that so far had been constantly moving had stalled, or had a technical difficulty, well, who cares what really happened, that was enough for not only Quinn, but Rachel too, to freak out.

"What is happening, Berry? Tell me this is normal!" The blonde begged, nerves taking over every part of her body. She could feel every goosebump travelling across her skin, her fingers shaking like jelly and her lungs stop working properly.

Acting on impulse, the brunette held Quinn's hand tightly, even though she knew that it wouldn't make a difference. Their eyes met, but it wasn't very friendly.

They were desperate, and every time they freaked out and moved the seat started rocking more and more, making both of them even more frightened.

"Quinn, if we are going to die I just want you to know that... Finn kissed me. It's been a while, and I swear it was not my fault, he caught me by surprise." Rachel confessed, her fingers still locked with the blonde's.

Fabray took a deep breath, her heart pounding loudly.

"Rachel, I was the one who told Puck to keep dumping slushies on you. I'm so sorry! It's just that you were getting closer and closer to my boyfriend and... Wait, are you seriously considering that we're gonna die?!" She exclaimed, her eyes widening, "Somebody help me!" She started screaming.

"Help!" The brunette screamed and Quinn huffed, loudly.

"50 bucks, Berry? You owe me at least a 100, plus an appointment with a cardiologist!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N: Takeaflyingleap was kind enough to offer to beta this for me, so thnxs a lot :))))


	7. Rumours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N: So, I know I said I would post this before Xmas, but I kind of dropped my phone on a pool :(((
> 
> And since I used it to translate, I had to wait until I could get a new one, so, sorry for the delay :)

**Chapter Seven**

Quinn Fabray had hated Rachel Berry for several reasons, such as, for example, her strange crush on her boyfriend Finn Hudson or her bizarre brand of enthusiasm or her always very egotistical comments, even her huge nose had once been a reason for the blonde's antipathy to the show choir stair. The cheerleader, however, couldn't describe such hatred at the moment, since none of those reasons fit right now.

In the first few minutes she had even forgotten about her fear of heights and even went as far as appreciate the view of the town, the houses seeming so small beneath them that they appeared to be so unbelievably fragile.

This magic lasted until the ferris wheel stopped for longer than it should, pointing to some real problem on the ride. She, then, looked downwards — while avoiding jostling their seat — and, not seeing anyone, felt her heart beginning to beat faster. She started holding back her tears right then and there as she felt all her courage and her capacity to breathe drifting away from her.

Now all the reasons she had hated Rachel for seemed foolish and insignificant when compared to the blame that she was assigning to the midget for getting her in this situation. And, okay, maybe she was overreacting: she didn't hate Berry, but that didn't erase the fact that she wanted nothing more than to reprimand her or even slap her. As incredible as it may seem, Quinn _didn't want_ to hate Rachel and she couldn't, even if she tried to.

After confessing their sins and linking their fingers in their desperation they stayed quiet for what seemed like a long time, but then Rachel decided to break the silence surrounding them.

"Oh, why me? I have so many dreams, and a legacy to build and leave behind!" Said the shorter one dramatically, with a disappointed expression taking over her desperate one, it was as if Rachel had already resigned to the fact that she was going to die.

"Rachel, I don't want you to die up here, stop saying these things." Fabray asked, sounding gentle, "Can't you see that I want to kill you with my own two hands? Oh, God, please don't take away my chance to do that." She begged.

"Very funny." She rolled her eyes, "I don't want to die, not now that I finally became your friend." She confessed, in the heat of the moment.

"Well, think about this, if we die now you die being my friend, but if we make it down from here alive I'm gonna get as far away from you a I can." She warned with a malicious smirk.

The night that up until this point had been a bit chilly, announcing the end of autumn, now felt stuffy, hot, stifling. Their skin, once cold from the weather, was now hot with nervousness, while sweat appeared on their foreheads.

"Don't look down, don't look down..." Quinn chanted again after a while, in whispers, "I can't believe I'm really gonna die..." She said, resigned, "Rachel Berry, there's something I have to tell you, since we're gonna be dead very soon anyway." She said, squeezing the brunette's lean fingers even more tightly, the ones she didn't even remember she was holding.

"You can say it." The brunette authorized, while the wind messed her dark strands of hair.

"Me and Sue, we wer..." She started.

"Hey! You two!" Someone with a bullhorn called, interrupting the blonde's confession, "The firemen are on their way, keep calm!" Assured them a chubby man on the ground, wearing the carnival's uniform and dark blue cap.

Rachel then sighed; a clear sigh of relief, of happiness. And in an unpredictable move, she didn't hesitate in hugging Quinn, loping her short and delicate arms around the blonde's body, who, even though it caught her by surprise, responded quickly.

Their earlier discussions were completely forgotten when their friendly and relaxed gazes met, while they still shared a gangly embrace — albeit a strangely comfortable one.

"Thank God we didn't die." Berry whispered, strengthening her hold on the blonde.

"Yeah, thank God." And nothing could stop a true and discreet smile from blooming on Quinn Frabray's lips.

**[...]**

"So, did you enjoy your date with Rachel last night, Q?" Sue asked. It was clear, from the smirk on her face, that she knew about the incident, "Now you have a lot of good memories to talk about, right? I bet the popcorn must have been delicious."

The suspicious and sarcastic smirk on Sue's lips instantly made several theories pop up on the teenager's mind, who was sitting with her Cheerio's custom backpack on her lap — updating the coach on any new developments on that damn plan.

"Coach, please tell me you don't know anything about the problem with the ferris wheel." Quinn asked, crossing her arms and staring with a distrustful look, "Wait... Coach, please tell me that you had nothing to do... OH MY GOD! Of course you did!" As soon as the possibility came to her she rose from her seat and pointed at the coach angrily.

And Sue Sylvester didn't even try to defend herself. She just gave an evil and self satisfied laugh, and oh, if that didn't make Quinn Fabray all the more furious.

"Seriously, Coach Sylvester? This wasn't on that damn contract! I almost died on that metal death trap of a ride!" Quinn exclaimed. She was astonished with the situation and with the woman's willingness to stoop so low, "For Christ's sake! That was horrible! I... I was literally almost shitting my Cheerio's uniform!"

"Oh! Relax, Barbie!" Sue shrugged, with an unworried expression, "You're not afraid of the Cheerio's elaborate choreographies, you can't be afraid of a ferris wheel, it makes no sense!" She protested.

"It's very different!" Fabray defended herself, her eyes widening from the flashbacks.

"Whatever... What I mean is that now the two of you have a very funny story to tell once you officially become girlfriends." The woman argued, as if everything was as simple as it seemed in her mind.

Well, if it was up to her, Faberry would have become official a long time ago, but, unfortunately, she had to follow the basic rules of starting a relationship — getting to know each other, establishing a friendship, etc. — and that made the plan progress excruciatingly slowly. She asked herself all the time who was the dumbass that came up with all these bothersome steps.

"I'm sorry Coach Sylvester, but if that's your idea of a funny story, I don't wanna even imagine what a terrible one for you is like." She said, furrowing her brow, "And another thing, Rachel Berry and I are never going to become girlfriends. I thought we had agreed on this. This whole thing is gonna happen secretly! The plan is to break her heart, not become her girlfriend. Just imagine if the rest of the school found out, it would ruin me, coach!" Fabray motioned with her hands, her voice going higher, trying to get the coach to understand, with a look of affliction stamped on her angelic face, "Besides, if word got out to McKinley then my parents would certainly hear about it. They would kick me out if they found out that I got involved with a girl, Coach Sylvester. They would never even look my way again, probably. As if it isn't enough that my sister Kaitlin already occupies most of their hearts, just imagine if I became the black sheep of the family?"

"Alright, Miss Fabray. I promise you that Faberry will stay under wraps." And weirdly, Sue agreed with an amicable smile on her face.

**[...]**

**Hours later.**

Quinn Fabray was running as fast as she could, as if her life depended on it. Her breaths were short and her lungs were screaming for air, while everyone got out of her way. There was nothing friendly or sweet on her face, just an extraordinary fury, an unrivaled hatred. She was biting on her lower lip while fearing that her sanity would abandon her and she would do some stupid shit while her mind was clouded by her anger and her nervousness, all the while thinking that perhaps her sanity had left already.

When she saw her she started to slow down, even though her head was a mess.

"It was you, wasn't it? You two-faced latina!" Quinn growled while she slowly and firmly stalked towards Santana Lopez, shoving the brunette against the lockers as soon as she was within reach, "I'm gonna make you go back to whatever dump you came from! Lima Heights Adjacent or whatever the hell the name is!" She threatened, her anger clearly taking over her hazel eyes.

" _Cállate, estúpida rubia! Te voy a romper la cara!_ " And then Santana started spouting off curses and swears in spanish, while her cheeks flushed red in anger. She didn't know why Quinn was coming at her, but she sure as hell wasn't going to take it quietly. She would give back as good as she got, after all, she was Santana Lopez.

"Would do me a favor and speak english, Lopez? I'm not in the mood to hear your voice in any other language!" Quinn gritted out, her usually fair skin becoming as red as a pepper.

"I'm gonna kick your ass, Q! What the fuck are you talking about?" The vein on Santana's forehead was popping, her voice loud and scandalous. She fisted her hands and glared daggers at the blonde.

Quinn rolled her eyes and bit her lower lip while she prepared herself to talk again, despite her heart clenching and her breath faltering.

"Don't play dumb, Santana! You think I don't know that it was you that spread rumours about me and Rachel Berry? I heard people gossiping on the hallways and I know it's you that's been going around claiming that me, the most fabulous girl in this school, have something more than friendship going on with Rachel!" Quinn shouted, "Just because you're in the closet don't try to mess with my image!" She said, loud and clear, for everyone to hear. Including Rachel Berry, who arrived at the discussion at it's worst point, "I would never touch that thing, I'm dating Finn Hudson, or have you forgotten?"

And then Quinn turned around, acting superior with her hand on her hips, her ponytail swing wildly behind her and traitorously hitting her cheek. And only then she could see a short brunette with both hands covering her mouth and her brow furrowed, her eyes wide with both shock and sadness.

"I thought we were friends, Quinn"

And in that moment Sue Sylvester's plan went back to square one, crumbling with just one sentence, like a house of cards after someone blows on it. Along with the plan, Quinn's reputation was also hanging by a thread.

Can the two most powerful blondes at William McKinley High get through this obstacle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Will they be able to get the plan back on track? Will Quinn be able to restore her friendship with Rachel? Or will Quinn use the fight as an excuse to avoid Sue's plan? Stay tuned :)))
> 
> T/N: So, I will probably take less time translating the next 2-3 chapters, 'cause I want to get through the angst as fast as I can, but I will not give you guys any dates in case I fail to deliver on them :P
> 
> T/N2: Takeaflyingleap was kind enough to offer to beta this for me, so thnxs a lot :))))


End file.
